A Magician In Narnia
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Andrianna didn't expected to be teleported to Narnia right after her best friend, Allison Argent, died. But she did and now she has to help the Pevensies and Prince Caspian to free Narnia. But will her big mouth and past catch up with her? *It's a Teen Wolf, The Magicians, Laura and the Adventures on Avendera, TVD, Percy Jackson and Chronicles of Narnia*


_**Hello! So this is a story i wanted to upload for so long but i was debating on it. So i though "What the hell" and here it is! It's a Teen Wolf ( I don't want the series to end!), Chronicles of Narnia (of course), Laura (Peter Freud's books), Percy Jackson, The Vampire Diaries and The Magicians the Sci-Fy's Tv Show. All of it it's an AU! So it has a lot of new characters i made up and i mix the seasons in Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries. I hope you like it!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **A Magician in Narnia?**_

 **Adrianna Clearwater POV**

I stood above the casket of Alison Argent and I was thinking… what did I do wrong? Oh! Yeah! I never told them what I really was and caused hers, Erica's and Boyd's lives to come to an end too early.

 **I'm a terrible friend!**

"Rest in peace, sister and I'm sorry!" I said as I took the shovel and threw the mud on the casket.

I walked away from it with tears as Gabe, my boyfriend, hugged me tight. He knew what I was going through…he lost his mum at the age of 10 from cancer and a week ago he lost his dad, Kyle, he was a police officer and he died in action while saving me and my friends from the Beast.

"Shhh! Everything will be alright with time!" He whispered to my ear as I cried.

"I wish I could have frozen time, G!" I said in sobs as Isaac glared at me once he was done saying his goodbye.

He knew I was a magician. He knew because he saw me how I pushed away one of the many Alphas that were trying to kill me and Isaac. No one asked me about it except him.

My name is Adrianna Clearwater I'm daughter of Ella Quinn and Quentin Clearwater…the strongest magicians in New York.

When I was ten I was going to Yancy Academy and discovered I was a magician because Percy and Grover, my best friends and I fought a Minotaur and then we discovered that Percy was a demigod and Grover was his protector and a satyr.

I had followed them to Camp and I was confused as to why I was granted entry since I was a magician. There I found out that Hestia and Apollo were protecting my parents during their lives and Aphrodite was responsible for their meeting and love story and my creation. The reason; they didn't told me…I assumed they were meant to be.

I also find out I was blessed by them since they guide my parents so Chiron trained me as a demigod and I followed Percy and Annabeth with Grover through their quests for five years. After that my mum got a job at the Beacon Hills General Hospital and my dad a new book deal so we moved to Beacon Hills.

There I met Scott and Stiles since I saved their asses because Scott lost control of his wolf and Stiles almost got killed till I put a magical barrier around me and Stiles. After that I fell into the supernatural for good. The same summer my parents learnt about my summer quests and what I was doing with my friends here and got so angry and as punishment they sent me to Brakebills …they claimed that if I wanted to use magic I should learn how to correctly.

So during summers I was going to Brakebills and on winters I was helping my friends back home. At Brakebills I had a teacher named Bonnie Bennett that she told me about her adventures with her friends because I learnt about her heritage coming from the legendary Mystic Falls and asked her about it after that I told her about my quests with Percy and Grover.

Last summer though things changed. A normal day of me and Bonnie talking while strolling through the campus we suddenly stopped brutally our walk and talk because I saw Lord Poseidon and Lady Athena.

They told me that I need to help Annabeth and Percy to fight Gaea. I agreed and in seconds I was sent to camp after that I passed five years fighting with Percy and his friend Gaea.

When I returned home it was like I never left even the time hadn't moved a second…it was like the time froze and I return to my body like nothing had happened…but it did I had memories to prove it and scars.

The following winter I returned to Beacon Hills and helped my friends with the Oni and the Nogitsune. Of course I didn't use my magic but my battle skills and knowledge of the supernatural world to help them and that came with a cost…my sister from another mother…Allison's life and many amazing friends and innocent classmates.

So here I was in her funeral feeling guilt more than ever!

I slowly walked to Gabe's house as I had moved in with him and he left me alone in our room to change. I looked my naked self on the full length mirror…I was scarred…latterly!

Suddenly I saw a lion behind me and I turned shocked and covered myself with the t-shirt I had in hand and got ready to scream but something silent me an unknown force.

"Hello Daughter of Eve." The lion spoke and I gulped scared.

What does this lion wants? Did I do anything wrong? Is he some kind of God? Is he Frank pulling a prank on me? Wait! He wouldn't call me Daughter of Eve…my mother's name isn't Eve?

"My mum's name is Ella not Eve, lion." I said in low voice so Gabe won't hear and think I'm going insane.

He doesn't know about the supernatural he thinks Alison died from a mugging.

"I'm not any lion, Adrianna. I'm Aslan." He said as he walked closer and I walked further away from him.

"Are you some kind of God?" I asked as I put quickly my t-shirt and pants….well shorts.

"Yes." He had said and it took me a minute to go through mentally what I knew about a God named Aslan but nothing came up.

"What do you want from me?" I asked confused as I walked closer to him not feeling frightened for once in my life in a presence of a God.

He told me he needed my help and I was confused by his answer but soon explained to me he wanted me to help the Kings and Queens of a place called Narnia to save a prince named Caspian.

I nodded since I have been to other worlds in my time in Brakebills and with Percy so I wasn't afraid. I, myself, had sent myself to Avendera by mistake but I stayed there for years…yet again when I returned no time had passed.

So when Aslan explained to me what Narnia was I told him I had went to a similar land called Avendera….of course he knew and that's why he wanted my help.

I asked him if I had to take any weapons with me and he nodded…I quickly pulled my jeweler box and put on any weapon/jeweler I had.

I looked at Aslan and he motioned my clothes and I chuckled nervously as I rushed to put warmer clothes aka black tights, army boots and a white t-shirt with my black leather jacket and my wolfbane/vervain necklace on.

As I nodded again I was teleported inside a tomb? What the fuck?

I realized I had an audience that they were pointing their weapons at me…so I did what Stiles used to do once we were endure some unknown force…I did the "We come in peace" sign from Star Trek…I think…

"I'm not here to hurt you!" I said as an arrow flew at me and I made it drop with a sign of stop that caused gasped from everyone.

"She is a witch!" Someone yelled and next thing I know they were attacking…perfect!

Can someone grieve the loss of their best friend for a moment?

GODS!

I had went into a war stance which made me unbeatable in most cases…but they were hundreds against one…so you can say…I didn't exactly win…I knocked them all away by using an air force spell and a barrier around me that whoever tried to touch it dropped unconscious down.

"I repeat I'm not here to hurt you! Aslan sent me…if that means anything" I said louder now.

"Told you Peter!" a small girl yelled at him as the blonde guy with the sword and was pointing it at me.

"So you are the kings and queens? You are too young…do you make wise choices?" I asked dumbfounded as everybody laughed under their breaths.

"WHO ARE YOU?" The blonde dude said in anger.

"My name is Adrianna Clearwater and I'm from…Earth…if that makes sense…" I said to them and they nodded.

"What are you?" The black headed guy asked me. I was amazed by the similarities he had with Gabe…my boyfriend…they looked like they could be twins.

Could be?

"I'm a witch but I prefer the term of magician…it's more…less racist." I said to them as I was ready to drop my shield but someone screamed about me being a decanted of the White Witch which I didn't get.

"No…I'm daughter of Ella Quinn and Quentin Clearwater….yes he and his friends traveled to Fillory…an world inside a wardrobe but he is not related to this White Witch…he isn't bad…he is good…he is a great dad too." I said panicking because I never wanted to be associated with bad guys…or villains.

"Fillory? Do you mean Narnia?" The oldest girl asked me kindly.

"No, I meant Fillory…that how he met my mum…they unleashed by accident a Beast that me and my friends manage to kill…you know Narnia isn't the only realm." I said as I dropped my barrier and sat on the ground Indian style causing everyone to stare at me.

"Ask anything…that way you will learn I'm not a foe but a friend." I encouraged them.

"Where did you come from?" The younger boy asked me a second after I told them to ask me whatever they wanted.

"I came from my mum's womb but that isn't your question, huh? Well I was born in New York in America but I mostly grew up in Manhattan and Long Islands in New York and Beacon Hills in California…hence the American accent. My mum is a doctor and my dad a writer." I told them truthfully.

"And I want to become a police officer when I graduate High school or go to the Special Forces." I told them and they looked at me shocked.

"A girl in the Special Forces?" All the boys asked confused and shocked.

"Yes! Do you know that in the World War II many women helped men in the mountains? So why not?" I asked him as I stood up.

"The war is over?" The younger girl asked me confused and happy.

"Yes about ninety years ago…or something…trust me it isn't that great because we…the world endured other wars such as Civil wars between nations, the Cold War and many small wars…now as world we are fighting what headlines are calling World War III…it's a terrorist war…terrible." I said in sad tone as I brought in my memories all the things I saw on TV.

"WHAT?" The four kids asked shocked.

"What what? Don't tell me you stuck here for ninety years! Which year are you from?" I asked confused.

"1945." The blonde guy asked.

"Agh! Close to the end of World War II just the beginning of the Cold War…." I said bringing in memory the history lessons from Kira's dad.

"You know my pen pal wrote me once I had asked her about her hometown and she had told me that her great grandma and in general her family were active during this war…her great grandma and her family were killed in the hands of Nazis while her grandpa Peter was shot during a bombing over his hometown while her great grandpas fought side by side in the mountains of Bulgaria and Russia. She also sent me pictures of them…I can't begin to image how hard must have been…her entire village was destroyed. Even though now things are worse with nuclear power so easy to find…they put bombs in towns and countries and with a signal press of a bottom they destroyed lives…countless lives and they don't get caught!" I said as searched for the unopened envelope of my pen pal friend I received this morning.

I know "why don't we speak from the internet"? Well we like it that way…yes we have Skype many times though!

I open it and showed them the pictures she had sent me.

"That her great grandpas Andreas and Philip, her late grandpa Peter…he was only sixteen then…he was trying to get to school when the bomb hit him and that her grandmas, Vasilisa and Kiki…her grandpas Thomas and Nicolas. They were the only survivors of the village…them and their families…Vasilisa's parents and her twelve siblings while Nicolas and his mother, Kiki and her dad with her step mum and step brother George and her full brother Edmund and Thomas with his three sisters and two brothers by themselves…they were sent to Holland and Sweden but after that they reunited sixteen years later in Athens while they were in college." I told them what Miranda had told me about her family's history.

I had no similar history…and if I do it's unknown to me.

"This is too sad…what year are you from?" The youngest asked me.

"I'm from 2016." I told them and they looked at me in shock.

"Well you know pretty much all about me…so can at least learn your names?" I asked with a small smile as I put the envelope and pictures in the inside pocket of my jacket.

"I'm Peter the eldest, Susan the second eldest and Edmund the younger and Lucy the youngest and our…friend Caspian." Peter introduced himself and his siblings.

"Nice to meet you…Aslan sent me here thinking I could help you because I've been in a land like this…I was in Avendera when I was fifteen…I lived there for many years and became part of the White Knights of Ilysios the Master of Light…I was the second sword since the first was Bildschirm when I returned it was like time hadn't passed…but I had memories and injuries to prove what had happened was real. I will tell you more about my adventures once we get time." I said as I start jump up and down and circling my hands because I need to stop the numbing from my limbs…I sat pretty uncomfortable and caused that.

"So, what were you talking about before I was teleported here?" I asked as I walked towards the broken table..i think it's a table.

And like that they explained to me everything and I liked their plan I even volunteered to fight Caspian's son of bitch of an uncle but they said that they won't count the victory because I'm a girl which I gagged at their sexist thought.

The plan it went as told till I got a vision of Susan shooting arrows and falling down. I had no way to know if it happened or it will happen but I told Caspian that I thought Susan was in trouble and knowing he was crushing on her we left immediately.

When we arrived in the woods Caspian killed one Telemarine soldier and I finished some of the remaining alive ones with Apollo's gift to me, my sword Catastrophe.

"Nice sword!" Caspian said and I smiled as Susan and him ride away and I teleported back to the battlefield.

As Peter won the fight between the two Kings we thought we won but that was a lie…then battle broke out.

And I got terrible flashbacks of all the battles I had been to while I slaughtered and cursed with magic. After countless hours of me fighting I was suddenly stabbed by sword just like Allison…once I realized that I looked at my attacker and whispered to him;

"Thank you, you sending me to my sister."

That got him shocked and he tried to help me stood up.

"What do you mean?" He demanded as he looked at me.

"Why…why do you ask?" I asked as we got to the side and he took off his armor and I got to see who he was.

"Boyd?" I exclaimed in shock as I coughed blood. He was crying now and he hugged me.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you! Please don't go…stay with me!" He pleaded as I smiled at him.

"Goodbye Superman…take care of yourself" I chuckled as he wiped the blood from my mouth.

"No…superwoman stay with me!" He said as he shook me once he saw my eyes looking at him but they were distant.

Vernon Boyd was a good friend of mine we had this game calling each other names from comic books just like Erica and Stiles…we copied them….i have to admit. We had met when he was part of Derek's pack and later part of Scott's pack…he died by being clawed to death by a Derek while he was forced by Calie an Alpha by the Alpha pack.

I don't know how he end up here in Narnia but I'm glad I got to see him…I deserved to be killed by him…I caused his death…his, Erica's, Alison's, Alison's mum and Aiden's.

As I felt myself drifting I heard a faint whisper saying;

"Not your time, young one"

Suddenly I was jolt awake and I looked at Boyd with tears in his eyes and mine. I hugged him tight and we cried.

"I missed you! I'm so so so sorry I didn't save you from Gerard….i should have known that bastard was torturing you and not keeping you hidden from Allison's fury." I said in his ear as he kissed my cheek.

"I love you, you know that? And you are forgiven!" He said to me as he made me look at him.

"I love you too, Vernon." I said to him confused.

"No, Adrianna…I'm in love with you! I know that you are happy with Gabe but I needed to say this." He said to me as he cried and I hugged him again.

"What about Erica? I thought you loved Erica." I asked dumbfounded…the sound of battle was drawn out of hearing…it was me and him.

"She was trying to get over Stiles…she loved him so much…it hurt her…it was hurting her that he was in love with Lydia and I was trying to forget you… so we started dating…I had promised I would help you get Gabe's attention and I did but I fall for you in the process…and now I'm dead." He told me as I looked at him in his brown eyes.

I kissed him and he kissed me back. Suddenly I was brutally pulled away from him by Peter.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" He yelled at me and looked at me betrayed…yes…in his eyes I was kissing the enemy.

"WOW! Dude! We…we were having a small reunion." Boyd said to Peter as he was aiming his sword at him.

"I don't care what you were…you are the enemy now and you, Adrianna, are a traitor!" He said with anger as he left us standing there too shocked to speak.

"Well…way to kill the mood…" I said and Boyd laughed at that.

"You have to win his trust again Adrianna. You are here for a reason you have to do something and earn his trust." Boyd said to me as I looked at him.

"Do you support them?" I asked him out of the blue.

"No, I heard their side of the story…not from both sides." He told me truthfully.

"Then why do you fight with them? Why are you here?" I asked him starting to realize what I had done.

"I was dead…and I woke up by someone shaking me telling me it was my time to guard a castle I was confused at first so I obeyed soon I discovered that I must have been reincarnation and my life was now a guard…then I learnt about Narnia and what was going on…the people in the castle knew me for a ruthless soldier and loyal so I had to play the part and I did. One of the many full moons that passed I discovered that I was still a werewolf and the memories of the previous me were still there but not the ones of the soldier. That's why I fought by their side but I'm not loyal to them. I haven't killed a single Narnian I was just knocking them out and pushing them aside then you attacked me and I reacted on instinct. You have to believe me, Adrianna." He rambled nervous and apologetically.

"I believe you. Come on we have to earn Peter's trust!" I said as we run back to the battlefield.

"I never thought of you saying that!" He yelled behind me while laughing.

It's true the only Peter we had in our social circle was a psychopath.

We run and in the way we killed many Telemarine, It wasn't easy but with Boyd dressed as one of them they were caught off guard.

Suddenly we say trees starting to walk towards us…Boyd and I looked each other and said the same time.

"Artemis"

"Aslan"

We smiled and run to the battle as we heard the word "Luna" so I run behind them only to see Lucy and Aslan on the bridge.

"I'm sorry Peter. Boyd is on our side…I will explain what happened once this is over." I told him once I saw him next to me.

The others looked at us confused but their attention snapped back to Aslan as he roared and the river started rising.

"Poseidon?" I asked confused once I saw him in the water defending us.

"Damn! Percy's dad is HUGE!" Boyd said from next to me.

Caspian and Edmund with Susan aimed at him.

"WOW! He is on our side!" I said to them as I disarmed them with magic.

For a moment I thought I saw Poseidon smirking down at me as he took Boyd's hat that matched his armor away.

Boyd laughed at his move but nodded gracefully at him.

"Told you." I smiled at Boyd.

"You have to tell me what happened during the Titan Wars and in Erveros castle in Avendera you know." Boyd said as Peter and the rest of them looked at me shocked.

"You fought Titans?" Susan asked in shock.

"Of course Kronos and Gaea" I answered back with a proud smile.

As Poseidon ate the commander of all this, he turned to his normal height and he walked up to me in the shock of everyone.

"Heroine of Olympus and White Knight of Ilysios and Retriever of Grail of Enlightenment it's nice to see you again." He said as he bowed to me and I bowed to him.

"Lord Poseidon" I said as we both stood up from bowing.

"It's nice to see that you keep fighting for the good. You parents will be proud of you, Adrianna." He said to me as he smiled with pride.

"Send my greetings to Olympus and to Chiron…I will visit them soon." I said with a smile.

"Agh! Vernon Boyd, son of Ares, right?" He asked him and I looked at him shocked.

"Hi!" He said as he bowed and then rose.

"You father is proud of you, he request to go see him." Poseidon said to Boyd and with one wave he disappeared.

"What? How? Seriously?" I asked dumbfounded at Poseidon who laughed at me.

"He was the guy in the hood that saved you from Ivan's arrows in Dedalus Labyrinth and he killed Oliver before he killed you and Laura in Avendera. He is your protector…was actually." Poseidon said and I had tears in my eyes.

"I have to go, young one but try not to die again, alright? The Fates have plans for you, Adrianna." He said as he hugged me…I was caught off guard but I hugged him back.

After that he disappeared and we saw Aslan looking at me with a smile and a knowing expression like he was telling me that my job here is done.

I turned to Peter, Susan, Edmund and Caspian and said smiling;

"My job here is done. It was a pleasure to meet you High King Peter, High Queen Susan, King Caspian, King Edmund and Queen Lucy." I said as I bowed to them and suddenly I was attacked by their hugs.

I laughed at their gesture.

"Goodbye and I hope I will see you again. Take care and be wise, Caspian there are a lot of things for you to discover in your life. The same goes for all of you no matter where you are or how old you are." I told them with a wide smile and I turned to Aslan.

"I'm ready and thank you for the amazing adventure." I told him as I hugged him.

As I closed my eyes I felt a warm breeze and once I opened my eyes again I was standing in front of the mirror in mine and Gabe's room like the time Aslan visited me.

I smiled at my reflection.

"Adrianna, what are you smiling about?" Gabe's voice scared me from the doorway.

"I need to tell you something unbelievable but you are going to get answers you were looking for." I told him with a smile as I dressed and walked up to him offering my hand and guiding him to the living room.

I had learnt something from my visit in Narnia and my meeting with Boyd. The death of a friend, family member shouldn't be grieved but celebrated and continue living for the person you lost because that's what they want from you, they want to see you happy not sad or guilty.

Also if I want to have a future with Gabe I need to be 100% honest with him as he is with me. When I kissed Boyd and the way we talked it made me feel sad that I couldn't walk up to Gabe and ramble my anger out on him about everything that me and my pack are fighting against. And I want him to see the hero his dad was, he died protecting me, Liam and Hayden's sister from the Beast.

And like that Gabe and I were seated on the couch in our apartment he listened to my story from the day my parents met till my adventures in Narnia. He didn't interrupt me or accused me of anything. When I finished he kissed me passionately and thanked me for telling him all that.

"I knew that something strange was happening in this town from the look of my dad's files at work and the times I heard you talking on the phone or when you would return with scars after weeks of missing. The truth is at first I thought you were cheating on me and then I thought that you might be a spy." He said chuckling as he hugged me and we cuddle together for the rest day just talking and telling him funny stories.

We end up sleeping on the coach tangled in each other's arms.

 **Time Skip: 4 weeks later (Peter Pevensie POV)**

We were back in England and we were miserable. We hoped soon Aslan would come back and tell us that we were need back home, back to Narnia.

But it never happened….

One day we woke up and all went to the kitchen for water at the same time…for some reason we were transferred to the woods between worlds and there we saw Aslan.

"You are wondering why you are here, right?" He said and we nodded looking at each other.

"You know that Adrianna helped you win the Telemarines but now she needs your help. Well she will need your help. She doesn't know that yet but soon you will fit into the whole plan. But there is a problem…she lives in 2016 as you know. So you will need to dress like it…you will be teleported with normal clothes for you but in order to fit in you will have to learn how. Don't worry about the timelines." He told us and with a warm breeze we were teleported outside a door.

Confused we looked around us, the neighborhood looked so weird.

"Adrianna I swear if you don't leave now you will be late for school on your first day and I will be late on my first day of my second semester of college so hurry your ass up!" A male voice was heard from the other side of the door.

Adrianna goes to school? She lives with a male?

Suddenly the door opened and we were left to look stunned at a Caspian look alike.

"Um…Adrianna! We are going to be late for good and there is no escaping it!" He yelled as he looked at me and my siblings.

"Hi! I'm Gabe, Adrianna's boyfriend. Who are you?" He asked as he smiled at us.

"I'm Peter and this is Susan, Edmund, Lucy." I pointed out each of us.

"Oh! Come inside, not safe to talk about this here!" He hurried us inside their home.

"Oh! Gods stop screaming like you are a Banshee!" Adrianna's voice was heard from the stairs and we heard the stumbling sound of someone falling down.

"Peter? Edmund? Susan? Lucy? What are you guys doing here? Who sent you? How?" She asked us confused and shocked but her eyes shone with happiness.

She hugged each one of us when suddenly the door opened and we heard talking.

"Oh! We are here!" A boy's voice was heard and Adrianna with Gabe groaned.

"Liam? What are you doing here? Good morning Hayden." Gabe asked with a forced smile.

"Well…it's kinds complicated." Liam started by rubbing his back of his neck.

"Last night was a full moon and he start running naked outside and he needs helping searching the woods for his clothes after school." Hayden girl explained and Liam protested by saying that she was too blunt. Hayden just slapped his head.

Are they siblings?

"Um…why you were running naked in the woods?" Gabe and Adrianna asked the same time while trying to hide their laugh.

We were at loss.

"It was hot alright? Who are they?" He asked looking at us weird.

Hayden just slapped his head again.

What's up with her?

"They are my cousins from England." Gabe said quickly.

"I thought your mum died from cancer when you were ten and she was disowned from her family in Spain and your dad died a few months ago and he was American…he had no siblings…" Hayden said folding her hands and looking at us suspiciously.

She was dressed in boy's clothes. All of them!

"Your parents are dead?" Edmund asked dumbfounded.

"Um..yes. Hayden they are friends…can you just leave? Sorry for kicking you out but you didn't knock! And you are going to be late for school." Gabe said with a frustrated sigh.

"Adrianna was supposed to give us a ride." Liam said confused.

"Okay, I'll give you! Peter stay here with Gabe for twenty minutes and I will be back." Adrianna said with a sigh as she walked passed us and dragged Liam by the arm and Hayden just groan and left.

"Um…that was…weird." Susan said confused.

"Trust me…they didn't open your door screaming the American anthem…not that is bad but they were wasted." Gabe said as he motioned to follow him to the living room.

"So you and Adrianna are together for how long?" Susan asked interested.

"Ehm…well I knew her from New York but we didn't really spoke. But when my dad moved here in Beacon Hills we bought this house which is next to her parent's house. So when it was my first day of school she and two more boys were talking about a dead body while I had heard my dad saying that they found two kids in the woods after curfew but that was the first time I saw her but we officially met at Lydia's party as she was dragging her friend Stiles out of Lydia's house searching frantically for Scott and I volunteered to help them but she stole my car keys….and she crushed my car. After that we were always fighting about everything till one day I was volunteering in town's hospital when she rushed into the ER with multiple wounds, arrow wounds and a gun shot on her shoulder….her mum and Mrs. McCall freaked out but I almost had a heart attack…it was a miracle she survived so after that I never left her side. I was following her around everywhere but sometimes she would get me lost on purpose till she got really frustrated with me and punched me while screaming not to follow her around and I did what I thought that moment was normal…well not normal but this was what I thought…I grabbed her and kissed her. After that I told her I liked her and soon we became friends and then she was kidnapped with three more kids, Erica, Boyd and Stiles…she and Stiles barely survived the beatings but didn't say why they were kidnapped…Erica was found dead twelve days later while Boyd runaway and he knocked at my door in the middle of the night asking for shelter…my dad took him in. After that fateful night I told Adrianna that I was in love with her and she was with me." He rambled on and on about how he and Adrianna met with a faint smile and a distant sad look in his eyes. He missed his father but loved Adrianna.

She was kidnapped? Poor girl!

I was really shocked what she had endured but proud she had come out the way she did.

"So you are the Kings and Queens of Narnia, huh? Is it cool?" Gabe asked us with a smile that reminded me a lot of Caspian.

Are they related?

"She told you?" I asked shocked. I thought she would keep a secret.

"Yes, she said that I had seen a lot of unexplained things and I deserved answers if she ever was going to have future with me." He told us with the same smile.

So she cheated on Gabe with this soldier? Did it mean anything to her?

Suddenly the sound of the door opening was heard and sounds of something being smashed together made us look up at Adrianna holding some bags. Edmund and I rushed to help her as Gabe closed the door.

"What is all this, love?" Gabe asked confused and interested.

"Clothes, food and anything that has to do with school supplies for Edmund, Lucy and Susan and Peter and me…since I forgot a few things I might need." She said as she start taking out stuff like notebooks…many many blue stick with cap on them and different branches of food?

"Why would we need all this?" Lucy asked confused.

"Since Aslan send you here you must fit in and not be sticking out like a sore thumb." She told us with determent voice.

Me and my siblings exchange confused glances.

After many hours of talking, watching and listening my siblings and I were ready to chop our heads off because they were so heavy and full of new information that made us so confused.

How can the world become more confusing than already was in my time?

Gabe and Adrianna showed us two different rooms and fixed our beds…I was surprised that Gabe knew to do women's work so good. He even cooked and washed the dishes while Adrianna cleaned the guest rooms and bathrooms and helped my sisters to find clothes and decorate their room.

Gabe helped us too but he didn't really like designing and fashion so Adrianna came to our aid once she saw Edmund's clothing choice.

Around night Susan and Lucy came to our room and sat on my bed as Edmund was playing with the talking device called phone and looking confused and interested at the same time.

"Why would Aslan send us here? They have so much technology in their hands they should be unbeatable." Lucy said concerned.

"Maybe they forgot some values on the way and they need us to remind them to them." Edmund joined us with a sigh.

"I'm terrified for tomorrow. A school full of both girls and boys." Susan confessed after a moment of silence.

"Don't worry we are all going to be with you." I told her as I rested my hand on her shoulder.

"Are you afraid, Pete?" Lucy asked me suddenly.

Was I afraid?

"Yes, because it's an unknown timeline…I never thought I would say that…and the whole new technology scares me. Things have changed on earth they are people knowing the existence of realms and magic they might know about Narnia too and that doesn't make it a safe place." I spoke as I gazed out of the window and I saw a car stopping outside the neighbor house and some kids climbing out of it and running towards the house to greet other kids.

All those kids have no idea how hard it is to live in a war zone, they have everything they need ready and sometimes things they don't need.

 _ **So? What do you think? I thought to let it be a one shot because i forgot how i want the story to go...(sorry it's been too long since i wrote it). So tell me in your reviews how you think it will go or want it to go!**_

 _ **Thank you for reading! Review! NO HATE REVIEWS!**_


End file.
